Sean
'Sean '''is a character who appears in The Hell that Walks: The Final Season and is a member of the Military Base. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Sean's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Sean joined the military base and was one of the survivors of the massacre. Season 3 A Harsh Reminder Sean makes his first appearance letting the other members of the group inside after it is determined that Tyler Horvath is immune. Moments later, Terrance gets into an argument with Sean over the radio station being off limits, due to it being under Cindy's orders. Before the situation escalates, Lex is able to defuse the situation. Sean doesn't appear for the rest of the episode. The Games Begin Sean appears again after Heath, Jenny, Benji, Noah, and Sal return from the Revivalists base, and he and Gabe go and set the truck back where it was previously. Later, he and Gabe help Clyde to the infirmary. The Madness Within Sean has a larger role this episode, as he is among the members of the military base who go to rescue Tyler. He is able to survive the infiltration along with everyone else. Later, he helps set up the celebration, and is horrified over the discovery of the crucified military base members. The Final Push Sean is among the members to dig graves for the deceased, and is also a part of the Revivalist's attack. During the attack, he, along with Elroy, Sasha, Clyde, Craig, and Homer at being shot at, and Sean witnesses Homer be killed by Jeanette. When Tyler is able to shoot a propane tank and kill Jeanette in the process, Sean and the others run to the chopper, but Sean stays back briefly to shoot and kill Brent, then he is able to get on the chopper and escape with the survivors and thus, survive the apocalypse. Two years later, Sean is shown to have become good friends with Cindy and Kaitlyn, who are both impressed with his aim. Killed Victims * Brent * Numerous counts of beasties Relationships Gabe While not interacting much, it is hinted that they are good friends. When Gabe is shot and killed, Sean is visibly saddened, and shoots the Revivalist he believes killed Gabe. Cindy Henninger While not interacting much, it is shown that Sean is loyal to Cindy, either out of respect or fear. Two years later, it is revealed that the two of them became good friends. Kaitlyn While not seen interacting originally two years ago, it is shown that they are good friends. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** A Harsh Reminder ** The Games Begin ** The Madness Within ** The Final Push Trivia * Sean was originally meant to die three times, more than anyone in the series. He was originally meant to be killed in the Revivalist base infiltration, the crucifixion scene, and the final battle. ** Sean would've been killed in the infiltration by being shot in the head by Antonio. ** Sean would've taken Lex's place during the crucifixion scene. ** Sean would've had his throat slit by Seth during the final battle. * According to Swooce, in a TV series, Sean would be played by Godfrey Gao. ** This is no longer possible however due to Gao's death. * In the roleplay, Sean was part of a four person group including him, Bert, Gabe and Nikki. ** Ironically, Sean was the first to die in the group, but in the fanfic, he's the only one that survives. Category:Military Base Category:Season 3 Category:Alive